


Closet

by itachiloverful



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful/pseuds/itachiloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between Bonnie and Toy Bonnie (otherwise known as Bon Bon) This was based off of an rp between me and a friend of mine. Please tell me what you think! I don't own FNAF or its characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi Guys! Thank you for stopping by and reading this! I actually wrote this while deliriously riding in the car with my mom to pick up..something I don't really remember. My friend asked me for a fanfiction of these two so I used my mom's phone to send them to her. Then I decided to post it. Please tell me what you think! I don't own FNAF or it's characters. Please Enjoy!

The tiny blue haired girl edged towards the old supply closet biting her lip in thought. 'Freddy said...to not to go in there..but...' stepping towards it she grabbed the doorknob twisting it and yanking it open.

Inside was nothing but darkness and a heavy wheezing noise.

"H-hello?" Looking around she searched the wall for a light switch.

After a moment she flipped the dim yellow light on jerked her hands back to rub her blurry eyes.

"Should have thought about that" she grumbled blinking and looking around the room once more.

Soon her eyes fell onto a figure crouched in the corner. He was wearing what used to be a fine tailored suit, which was now a tattered mess. His purple - blue hair was a matted mess against his head. Moving closer to him she caught the smell of fresh blood and rotting meat. Quickly covering her mouth and nose she inched ever closer.

"Mister, are you alright? She asked kneeling once she reached him.

Reaching her hand out she tried to touch her shoulder and wheeled around to face her. Letting out a horrified scream she jerked back. H - his face..w - where is it?! She thought staring up at him with wide eyes. The upper part of his face had been removed and was partially covered with old tattered bandages. He was now standing at full height, his single visible red eye staring down at her.

When he made no move that could trigger her defensive instincts, she slowly stood to stand. Looking up at him she leaned forward sniffing slightly. Under all of that blood and...rotting...ness...he smelled familiar.

"W - who are you?" She whispered trying to hide the fear in her voice. He tilted his head looking her up and down before clearing his throat, trying to do what he hadn't done it years.

"I...am..Bonnie. you are me..replacement. Bon Bon looked at the man in front of her.

"You're...Bonnie? What...happened..to your face?" The taller of the two shied away from the girl's outstretched hand.

"Why does it matter? What's done is done. Can't change that now" he mumbled softly shifting back to his corner.

Bon Bon continued to watch him as he dropped to sit in the corner. Walking after him she crouched resting her chin on her fist. "It's. ..kinda lonely in here...don't ya think?" She asked trying to change the subject. He turned to narrow his eye at her

"Why do you care? You have what any normal person would want. You have my old life. Why does it matter if I'm lonely?" He snapped. Her eyes drooped sadly as she continued to look at the trembling man in front of her.

"I do care. No one should be lonely. Ever." She whispered. "I know how it feels..to be lonely."

"No! You dont! You're not trapped in here day and night..no one...visiting you..no one remembering you.." he sagged as if he were exhausted, a small stream of blood leaking from his single eye.

Moving to sit in front of him she gave him a small smile. "Hey. Don't cry. I do know how you feel. My..friends..they don't much care for me...and your original team..they avoid me like the plague. I have no one out there. I just live under the stage." He turned his head to look down at her as she wiggled closer slowly wrapping her arms around him. Hugging him tightly she smiled. "So..if you want. We can be alone together."

He sagged against her his arms trembling as they wrapped around her small frame. "I - I would like that. A lot.." his voice cracked as she smiled.


End file.
